


A bit of smut

by Slithybrillig



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Rough Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slithybrillig/pseuds/Slithybrillig
Summary: Crowley’s fantasy comes to life when he walks in on Aziraphale in a compromising position moaning his name.





	A bit of smut

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [A bit of smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420531) by [OrdinaryThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings)

Crowley had waited so long. He had waited, <strike>wished hoped longed pined</strike> so long, wanting his angel to be truly HIS but also not wanting to sully him. Well, not in a purity sense anyway. In a much more physical sense, Crowley _did_ want to sully Aziraphale. Wanted him to have tears, spit, cum- Crowley's cum - dripping down his chin and cheeks. Every time he saw the angel licking a bit of frosting or pudding from a spoon, he had to do breathing exercises to calm himself before he did something crazy like leap over the table, bare his angel's plush ass in front of the whole restaurant, and spank it rosy pink just for making him _want _so damn much.  
But now...well now, the angel was asking for it, wasn't he? Crowley had walked up to the bedroom above the bookshop after looking all over for Aziraphale and not finding him. He figured the angel was taking a lunch break or maybe just hiding from his customers but when he heard soft panting from the landing he had no idea what to expect. He edged the door open just a bit to peer inside and then froze. Literally froze, he was so shocked he stopped time and the angel was so absorbed in his task he didn't even notice the sudden lack of birdsong or traffic sounds from the world below. Currently, Aziraphale was bound to the headboard and that had to be a miracle because there was no way he had tied his own hands in those complicated knots. Completely naked, plush thighs trembling, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his beautiful angel was _masturbating_. Stuck to the wall in front of him was a dildo with a suction cup base, and behind him was another, positioned just far enough back that he could only take the head in to his slick wet hole. The angel mewled , trying alternately to lean forward and suck on the plastic cock in front of him and to push back on the one behind.  
"Please, Crowley...just let me have it" the disheveled angel panted softly.  
If that wasn't asking for it, then what the ever loving fuck was? Crowley crept forward quietly and ever so slowly inched the dildo behind the angel forward enough that he could take a couple good inches in. He held his breath and watched as the angel shuddered, clearly chasing his pleasure now that he could get the plastic in far enough to brush his prostate.  
"You could have the real thing, you know," Crowley growled into the room. Aziraphale froze, panting still and face turning a becoming shade of red at having been caught out.  
"Crowley! I didn't-"  
Crowley cut him off, leaning so close now that his serpent tongue brushed the angel's ear as he whispered again "You could have the real thing...but only if you beg, just like that."  
Aziraphale swallowed and nodded and just like that, the dildos and the ropes binding his hands were gone and he was on his knees, pushing at Crowley's jeans, rambling a litany of cut off pleas.  
"Please, Crowley, please let me, give me, please-"  
Crowley wrapped one long fingered hand into blonde curls and lifted the angel's head up to look at him.  
"Please what, hmm? Give you what? I want to hear you say it."  
Aziraphale flushed even redder but didn't avert his gaze when he said "Please, Crowley...let me suck your cock."  
"Good boy," Crowley said as he quickly undid his flies and pulled his cock out. It was thick, red and flushed, a drop of precome already beading on the head. "Good filthy boy." He used the handful of curls to push the angel's head down where he wanted it and grunted at the first touch of Aziraphale's sweet tongue exploring his shaft. It was clear by the hesitation and the unfortunate use of teeth that Aziraphale, despite sucking on his little sex toys, had never had a real dick in his mouth before. The demon purred in satisfaction at the thought but then winced as teeth came into contact with his intimate flesh again.  
"Slow down, angel."  
Aziraphale looked chastised and Crowley smirked at his blushing face.  
"Shh now, angel. You've never sucked a real cock before now, have you? That was rhetorical, don't take your mouth off me to answer. Open wider, there, that's it, use your lips to cover your teeth."  
Once he had the hang of it, Aziraphale was a grade A cock sucker, licking and sucking like it was his favorite flavor ice lolly. Crowley found himself lost in the sensation for a moment before he noticed the angel's hand had crept to his own blushing prick and he was stroking himself in time with sweet pulls on the demon's cock.  
Crowley swatted his hand away and pulled Aziraphale off his cock with a lewd slurp. The angel licked his lips but didn't take his eyes off his prize.  
"You are not to touch your cock, filthy angel. That cock belongs to me now, I decide when or if you get to get off." The angel did look at him now, frowning and whining softly.  
"Hush now, all in good time. Up on the bed with you now, hands and knees."  
Aziraphale scrambled to comply, arranging himself on the bed and spreading his thighs hopefully. Crowley slinked up behind him and grabbed two handfuls of lush ass, marveling at how it jiggled when he smacked it lightly. Aziraphale was back to panting now, short hiccuping breaths as he tried to hold himself still though he wanted to greedily press his ass back into the demon's touch. At the first press of the demon's fingers against his hole, he fell from hands to elbows, face in the pillows and ass in the air, unashamed.  
"Ssssso perfect, angel," the demon hissed as he slid one and then two fingers into the angel, crooking the digits and searching for that special spot. He knew he found it when the angel cried out and gave in to the desire to press himself back on those perfect fingers.  
"Hold still for me now, there's a good boy," Crowely spoke softly and ran one hand slowly down the angel's back, completely at odds with the rough treatment he was giving the angel's prostate with his other fingers.  
"You have no idea how long I've thought about this. You couldn't possibly comprehend. I want you like this every day. Already so sssslick and open for me, just begging for a fuck. Are you begging for a fuck, angel?"  
Aziraphale nodded fervently and chanted into the pillow "Yes yes yes"  
Crowley smacked his bottom with the hand not busy stroking over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him and growled "Lift your face from that fucking pillow, I want to hear you, you'll hide no noise from me, every sound you make is mine and you'll give it to me." He slid in a third finger and Aziraphale wailed.  
"There we are, good boy. You're so good for me, so perfect. I want to fuck you now. Do you want that?" He reached around and palmed the angel's cock, which was dripping wet and jerking in his hand with every brush against his prostate. "Because I do think you want it, I think you want this filthy demon cock in you, fucking you until you see stars"  
Again the angel nodded quickly, moaning long and low when Crowley pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up with the excess lube.  
"I need to hear you say it, angel. Say you want my demon cock in you."  
Aziraphale hadn't stopped blushing since Crowley made his presence known in the room but now his cheeks were an even brighter red as he panted "Yes, please...do...do that. Please."  
Crowley smacked his ass again, even as he lined himself up and brushed teasingly against the angel's hole with the head of his fat cock.  
"Please _what_, angel? If you don't use your words to tell me what you want, I won't give it to you."  
Aziraphale moaned pitifully and gasped out "P-please, fuck me with your demon cock!"  
Crowley smirked and pushed forward just enough for the head to pop past the tight ring of muscle.  
"That wasn't so hard now, was it? But this is going to be. I'm going to fuck you so hard, angel. Hard and rough, and you're going to love it." With that he pushed in the rest of the way, sinking in punishingly deep and using two handfuls of lush thighs to pull the angel as far as he could onto his dick. He quickly set up a punishing rythm, shifting the angel's hips around until he found the spot that made him jump and then slamming into it repeatedly. Aziraphale's moans soon became wails as he was overstimulated but when Crowley reached around to grab ahold of his cock once more he found it still hard and positively dripping with precum.  
"Still so hard for me, even being used so roughly like this...you really are a filthy angel, aren't you?"  
"Yes yes I'm filthy please please don't stop, touch me, please" Aziraphale cried, tears running down his plump cheeks as he tried his best to meet the demon, thrust for thrust.  
"You can cum now, angel," the demon growled, "you can cum whenever you want because I'm going to. I'm going to fill you up with my cum, I wanna feel you--"  
Whatever he was going to say next was cut off as the angel positively screamed his release, spurting all over Crowley's hand and the bedsheets below. Crowley fucked him through it, thrusting into the convulsing hole and finally spilling himself deep into the angel. All was quiet for a moment, then the demon softly pulled out and collapsed beside his angel, gathering up the shaking mess into his arms.  
"There now my little dove, perfect, beautiful angel, you were so good for me," he tilted up Aziraphale's head until they were face to face and kissed him softly, petting his hair and down his back until his hitching breaths subsided and all was calm.  
"You can have this, angel, anytime. You're mine now but I am also yours...all you have to do is ask." The angel smiled softly and kissed his demon back. Outside the birdsong started back up and the sounds of the world below drifted up slowly to where the demon and angel lay asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
